Him: Timmy Cosma Prequel
by gothrockfairy
Summary: After leaving Timmy on Earth to live a healthy safe life. Cosmo and Wanda struggle to how they will endure their life without him,their individual struggles, and their marriage. Rated T to be safe.


Authors Note: I know its been a while, but things have been crazy with the new job. Why I decided to write some prequels is because I felt that I wanted to tell the stories of what happened in between all the madness. If you haven't read any of the Timmy Cosma stories, or even the prequel I suggest it because it will make more sense. Anyway on with the show!

It had been two weeks since the birth of Timmy Julius Cosma ,and was left on Earth by his birth parents to save his life. Cosmo and Wanda Cosma abandoned their little house in north Fairy World, and in order to remain anonymous they began being Fairy God-Parents again . The young fairy couple had not slept since leaving their son on Earth, but it was their only hope for him to live. After re-registering as Fairy God-Parents they waited for the next assignment, but until then they lived in a small little apartment in the main city.

Cosmo and Wanda would only speak to each other a couple sentences per day. Both fairies delt with their sadness differently. Cosmo would spend his time floating through the city at night, for the night air was his comfort. It also reminded him of the night Timmy was born, because the air was still and gentle, just like his son. Wanda would spend her time inside, she would sit in her room, and write out her feelings. The lack of communication was only making things worse, and the pent up emotions led to nightmares as she slept.

_"They know Cosmo! They know about our son!"_

_"Cosmo! Wanda! Open the door give the baby to us, he is a danger to all of us! The abomination must be destroyed!" The thundering voice of Jorgen Von Strangle echoed in their ears, along with the other angry members of the council._

_"Come here my love." Cosmo pulled his wife who was carrying their infant son in her arms, into his grasp. "If they want him they can go through me." The couple held each other close with their baby boy in between them. _

_The door was broken down, as the angry mob entered the house breaking all of their belongings. The mob broke down the nursery door where the family was hiding. "Cosmo Julius Cosma, you and your wife have broken the ultimate fairy law of bearing and having a fairy child. You know what must be done." Jorgen had a knife in his hands._

_"If you want my son you'll have to kill me too! He's nothing like me, he's good and innocent. He's a little baby have some mercy on him!" Cosmo pleaded standing in front of his wife and child._

_Jorgen looked into his cousins eyes, burning with his light green aura. "Fine." Jorgen stabbed Cosmo multiple times till his blood spilled on the floor._

_"Cosmo!" Wanda cried weeping over her dead husband. The council members ripped Timmy out of her arms. _

_"No! Please he's all I have left! Spare him please!" She begged on the ground._

_"Burn her alive in the house." A council member stated, as another council member lit the house on fire._

"MY BABY! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BABY!" Wanda screamed in her sleep.

Cosmo quickly sprung up from his slumber to see his wife screaming and kicking all the sheets off. "My darling wake up! It's okay! Our baby is okay, he's alive! WAKE UP WANDA!"

Wanda's eyes shot open with tears dripping down her cheeks. "Cosmo you're alive too, oh thank God!" She wailed grabbing onto her husband.

Cosmo rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Shh, my love I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead gently, while he ran his fingers through her pink hair. "It was another nightmare wasn't it? It was about _him_, that they were going to kill him. Is that right?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes. It's always the same one, but this time you were killed protecting us. Oh, Cosmo if you died I wouldn't be able to live anymore!"

"Wanda, I promise you I won't be going anywhere. It was just another nightmare. You know I've been thinking we haven't been talking as much as we were before all this happened, maybe we have been handling ourselves wrong by being alone, and we need to be together more than ever during this time. I love you so much Wanda, and I will always be here to love and protect you, even if it meant my life on the line. I don't care!" Cosmo pressed his lips to his wife sharing their first kiss in two weeks. Wanda returned the kiss back with as much passion as she could demonstrate to her love.

"Cosmo, I know we did the right thing. Even though my nightmares are of my baby dying, I know he's alive and safe. But we won't get to see him crawl, walk, hear him call us Mommy or Daddy. We won't be there when he turns one, or see him off to kindergarten, we won't be there to read him stories, or comfort him when he has a nightmare, and love on him like we should as his parents. It bothers me Cosmo knowing he will call some other woman Mommy, and call some other man Daddy, when it's you he should be calling Daddy." Wanda leaned into her husbands arms. "It feels good to finally say what's on my heart, and I'm sorry."

Cosmo kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry too for leaving the apartment at night, when I should be here with you. You know my Dad wasn't there for me much, and when he died it still hurt. Now I feel like I'm deserting my son."

Wanda turned her husbands face to face her. "Cosmo don't say that. The circumstances were much different. The precious moments that we had with Timmy, you never left his side. Not even for a moment after he was born, deep down I think he will always know that, and have that small memory of you. Even if he can't understand he will always feel like something is different, and he will dream of us, just like we are dreaming of him each night."

Cosmo took her hands and kissed them both. "Oh, Wanda I'd be a mess without you. From now on whenever we feel sad about him we need to talk together about it, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes, my love." Cosmo and Wanda layed back down on their pillows. Wanda snuggled up against her husband, who was holding her to him as tight as he can. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Cosmo whispered back. Although the two of them fell back into a dreamless sleep, their minds would always drift to the one person that would never escape; their precious baby boy.


End file.
